


you make me laugh (you make me cry)

by jaeson



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Hybrids, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeson/pseuds/jaeson
Summary: “So you aren’t in love with me?”“I mean – I… No? I don’t know? Maybe? Probably?” Seongwoo replies unsurely. “Like maybe I treat you slightly better than others and maybe my heart does stupid thinks whenever you do something nice, maybe I’m fond of you without a real reason, maybe I let you touch me way more than others but – but – does that mean I’m in love with you, I don’t know – this is embarrassing, fuck – “Or: The 10 things cat hybrid Ong Seongwoo hates about his dog hybrid roommate Kang Daniel





	you make me laugh (you make me cry)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mvpchani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvpchani/gifts).



**1: He steals Seongwoo’s favourite resting spot**

Seongwoo sighs, ruffling his wet hair and scratching behind his ears as he searches for his sweatpants after a nice, hot shower. 

He has had a really bad day filled with having to do the morning shift at the coffee shop (hundreds of tired and snarky students, rushing business men and woman and exhausted and aggravated mothers getting their coffee after having brought their children to daycare had come in to get their coffee fix), forgetting his psychology lecture assignment and having to stress write it before sending it in with only a few seconds left. 

All he wants to do is walk into the living room and lay down on the windowsill enjoying the last ray of sunshine of the year. 

After rummaging around for a bit more, he finally finds a clean enough pair of sweats and puts them on, also taking out a white shirt to throw on. 

As he walks out of his bedroom and to his living room, he hangs his head low and wraps his tail around his waist, comforting himself. He doesn’t notice that there is _already someone else there_ until he is about to sit down and his hand touches soft hair instead of the cold wood of the windowsill. 

“What the heck?” Seongwoo mutters, looking up only to come face to face with his roommate, Daniel, who startles in his daze and turns around with wide, confused eyes. 

“Oh, hello!” Daniel grins brightly when realization dawns upon him and Seongwoo would love to smack the grin off of his face, it’s too bright and nice and _positive_ for the shitty day he had. “Didn’t know you were home already!” 

Sunshine is coming through the window and lighting Daniel’s face up beautifully, making his eyes shine and his skin glow, showing off his pearly white teeth and his cute moles, Seongwoo has to look away because Daniel is just too pretty and Seongwoo’s heart is beating a bit too quickly for it to be normal. 

“I’ve been home for like fifteen minutes already,” he grumbles back. “Move.” 

Daniel agrees easily enough and stands up, not saying another word and leaving to the kitchen to get god knows what. Seongwoo slides into the empty space and stretches out, his shirt riding up as he mewls contently and basks in the warmth of the sun, his ears perking up happily. 

He yawns and stares out of the window, seeing some clouds move about – he has never been more thankful to have a flat on the 17th floor in the middle of Seoul, the view of the sky is just incredible. 

His eyes get heavy soon though and without really realizing, he falls asleep. 

*** 

Seongwoo wakes up to his body uncomfortably squished to the window, his head being pillowed on someone’s arms and his face being pressed into said person’s neck, his tail all splayed out over the bare skin of the person’s stomach, another tail laying over his in an almost protective manner. 

When he looks up, he sees that it’s – of fucking course – Daniel that’s lying next to him. He is all sprawled out over the big windowsill, his body cornering Seongwoo’s, and is sleeping soundly, his chest going up and down in a steady rhythm, random incomprehensive words coming out of his mouth and his teeth grinding once in a while. 

He catches himself staring at Daniel for a tad bit too long and starts to angrily mutter under his breath, cursing Daniel’s big limbs and stupidly comfortable arms. 

Seongwoo quickly detangles himself from Daniel and hurries out of the living room. 

He is heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water to clear his head and to stop thinking about how Daniel’s arm seems to be better than most of his pillows, when a sudden wave of coldness hits him and he gets goosebumps, so he reroutes his path and walks to sofa. 

Automatically, he smiles when his fingers come in contact with his favourite fluffy blanket and his tail stands high up in the air, signaling his contentedness. 

Daniel whines just as Seongwoo is about to wrap the soft material around himself and it makes Seongwoo look back at him again. He hears Daniel whine again and sees him rubbing his feet against each other, body trembling slightly, probably also having felt the coldness of the room even in his sleep. 

When he sees Daniel curling up in a weak and useless attempt to find some warmth, Seongwoo knows he has been defeated. 

He goes to Daniel and lays the blanket over him, making sure that it covers all of Daniel’s broad and tall body. Daniel immediately snuggles into it happily and buries his nose in the blanket, mumbled words coming out of his mouth as his fluffy, light brown ears twitch for a second. 

Seongwoo hates how Daniel has stolen both, his favourite resting spot and his favourite blanket. 

**2: He sometimes chews up Seongwoo’s shoes**

Seongwoo is stressed – well, stressed is a fucking understatement, he is about to lose his mind. 

For hours he has been trying to find his favourite pair of shoes, the ones his grandmother had gifted him when he had successfully gotten into the psychology department in “the best university of Seoul”, the ones Seongwoo only ever uses in special events like today, the day of his father’s birthday dinner. 

He had searched in every nook and cranny of the apartment, even going as far as to bend down and look into the dusty and cobweb filled space under Daniel and his shoes rag, but they are nowhere to be found and he is frustrated and sad and exhausted. 

In his last hope, he knocks on Daniel’s door – knowing that it’s futile, there is _no way_ Daniel has his shoes – and barges in without another word, completely ignoring that Daniel had told him earlier in the morning to not interrupt him because he has to study for his last exam of his finals week. 

“Dude, have you seen my sh–?” the words die in his mouth when he spots Daniel, sitting cross-legged on the floor, with thousands of papers and books lying around him, with one of _the shoes_ in his mouth, the sole of the shoe already completely ruined and the front of the shoe torn into pieces. 

“Have I seen what?” Daniel says with the shoe still in his mouth, then he turns back to his laptop and types away on his laptop again. 

Seongwoo doesn’t know what to do, if to break down on the floor and cry for the next two hours or if to grab Daniel by the collar and scratch his eyes out, he had spent hours searching for those shoes, his grandmother always looked so happy whenever he wore them. 

In the end, he does neither, just stands there shell-shocked and lost for words, eyes wide, hand tightening on the door handle and knuckles turning white. He bites his lip in order to muffle a silent scream and just stares incredulously at Daniel, who is still calmly chewing on _Seongwoo’s_ shoe. 

“Seongwoo, are you alright?” Daniel asks, brows knitting together. 

Seongwoo’s eyes focus on how Daniel puts away the shoe from his mouth and Daniel follows Seongwoo’s look, understanding why Seongwoo looks so gob-smacked. 

“Oh shit, this is your shoe, right? I’m so sorry!” he apologizes immediately and scrambles to stand up, ears going flat against his head and his tail going between his own legs. “I just was so stressed and chewing on shoes makes me relax, you know? I didn’t even realize it was yours, I just took the first one I saw and started to bite at it, I’m so sorry! I’ll buy you a new pair, the exact same shoes, okay?” 

He doesn’t say anything, just stares at _the shoe_. 

“Seongwoo?” 

Again, he doesn’t reply. 

“Are you crying?” 

“I’m not crying,” Seongwoo finally reacts by replying, wiping the tears that had unconsciously started to spill from his eyes away angrily and standing up straight, trying to act as if he is fine. “Forget it. Everything’s good.” 

“Are you sure?” Daniel questions unsurely. 

He walks to Seongwoo and tries to reach out to him but Seongwoo lets go of the door handle and steps away, huffing. 

“I will definitely make sure to buy you a new pair! I’m really sorry!” Daniel exclaims, a sad expression on his face as he looks at Seongwoo turning around to go away. 

Seongwoo just clears his throat, mumbles a “whatever, it’s fine” and closes the door behind him. 

He hates Kang Daniel. 

*** 

(Daniel does buy him the exact same shoes just a day later and brings him his favourite meal from the restaurant next door for dinner in apology – Seongwoo is still angry, will be for quite some time but as Daniel looks at him with big, apologetic eyes, he knows he won’t be able to hold much of a grudge against him.) 

**3: Everyone loves him**

Minhyun pats the seat next to him and Seongwoo gladly settles down, taking the lunchbox Minhyun offers him with a bright smile. 

“Learnt for your exam today?” 

Seongwoo nods and picks up a piece of meat, puts it in his mouth and moans at how good it tastes, there’s really nothing better than Minhyun’s food. He keeps on eating as Minhyun rambles about his day, something about how he has to do three assignments about the different types of nerves in the brain and how he has to clean up his and Jaehwan’s apartment later. 

Somehow while speaking, Minhyun’s hand wanders up to Seongwoo’s head and he starts to scratch behind Seongwoo’s ear, making it twitch in excitement. He starts to purr once he is done with his food and leans into the touch, headbutting Minhyun’s hand and drawing a laugh out of him. 

“Oh, look! There are Jaehwan and Daniel!” Minhyun points out suddenly with a fond smile. 

Seongwoo headbutts Minhyun’s hand again so that he doesn’t stop the scratching his ear and glances at where Minhyun was looking to see Jaehwan and Daniel, Jaehwan’s hand around Daniel’s shoulder as Daniel’s tail wags behind him and his ears perking up as he laughs, crooked teeth on perfect display. He can’t help but scowl and to glare at Minhyun, who is waving and looking at Daniel with a small smile. 

“Hello!” Daniel bounces up to them happily and plops down on Minhyun’s other side. 

“Hello there, pup,” Minhyun replies. 

He raises his eyebrows as he looks at Daniel and Minhyun incredulously, scowl becoming even deeper as Minhyun stops petting Seongwoo and turns his full attention to Daniel, who is now enthusiastically gulfing down his sandwich. 

Pup? 

What the fuck? 

“Since when do you call him pup?” Seongwoo asks. 

“Oh? Did I call him pup?” Minhyun giggles and smirks at Seongwoo, arm coming to rest on Daniel’s shoulder as if it’s the most natural thing to do. “I didn’t even notice. Do you mind me calling you pup, Daniel?” 

Daniel looks up from his food and just shakes his head with a laugh. Seongwoo glares at him in return as Minhyun smiles at Seongwoo victoriously and starts to caress Daniel’s nape. 

“Quit staring or Daniel will notice how jealous you are,” Jaehwan cackles a few seconds later. 

Seongwoo startles and turns his glare towards Jaehwan instead – when had he even sat down in front of them? – and mumbles a “shut up!” before he kicks Jaehwan under the table, feeling satisfied at the pained yelp Jaehwan lets out and then takes a hold of Jaehwan’s hand and puts it on his own head, gesturing for Jaehwan to start petting him. 

Seongwoo absolutely loathes Kang Daniel, attention and caress stealer. 

**4: He cries so heartbreakingly**

For all the time Seongwoo has known Daniel (admittedly, a few months really isn’t all that long) he has never seen Daniel cry. 

Daniel is always happy and bright and outgoing – so much so that it gets pretty annoying very fast and Seongwoo has often wondered if the puppy ever has a bad day – so it’s a very big and unpleasant surprise when he goes into the kitchen for a warm glass of milk in the middle of the night and instead of milk, finds Daniel curled up on the floor, his tail tightly wrapped around himself and his ears lying flat against the top of his head, quiet, broken sobs coming out of him. 

Seongwoo’s never been really good with comforting people – he was a loner for most of his childhood and high school days, only coming out of his shell when Minhyun had forced himself into his life in the first year of college and Jisung had taken him under his wing after landing the job at the coffeeshop – which is exactly the reason as to why he hesitates a good minute before he carefully approaches Daniel. 

“Are you… okay?” he questions awkwardly as he squats down right in front of Daniel. 

Daniel looks up at him and Seongwoo’s cold, dead feline heart almost breaks a little bit at the sight. 

He has red, swollen eyes from all the crying he has probably been doing, there are dried tear tracks on his cheeks while even more tears spill from his eyes as Daniel breathes unevenly, chest heaving with the effort it takes for him to actually properly get air into his lung. 

“I – I – I….” Daniel can’t even finish the sentence before another sob wrecks through his body and he curls more into himself. 

Seongwoo wonders how he can help Daniel, how he can make him stop crying and make him feel better and then remembers that one time he had seen Minhyun comfort a drunk, crying Jaehwan, who had started bawling after he had realized that their time in the karaoke room had ended, and tries to do exactly the same. 

“I’m going to… pat your head now, is that okay?” Seongwoo asks as he sits down in front of Daniel and carefully inches closer towards him, his legs spreading so that Daniel is sitting in between of them. 

Daniel nods, even goes as far as to scoot closer. 

He then does actually pet Daniel’s head. When he notices it works, Daniel’s sobs obviously becoming quieter and less, Seongwoo even dares to scratch behind Daniel’s ear. It makes Daniel tense up for a second, it obviously being a very sensitive spot, before he relaxes. 

“Try to breathe evenly yeah?” Seongwoo says. 

The way Seongwoo moves closer, the way he somehow starts to wrap his arms around Daniel, letting Daniel’s head fall against his chest as Daniel keeps on crying silently against him, and even the way whispers sweet nothings into Daniel’s ear happens without Seongwoo even realizing he is doing – he only notices it when Daniel’s eyes meet his and Daniel is looking at him with a thankful gaze in his eyes. 

“Can you talk? Do you feel better?” he rasps his throat, leaning back so that Daniel’s face is little bit more distanced to him and so that his heart hopefully, please stops hammering against his chest out of nervousness and giddiness. 

“I think – think so,” Daniel hiccups and tries to smile but he can only manage a creepy looking grimace. 

“Don’t do that,” Seongwoo scolds him with a frown. “You’re obviously not happy so don’t smile.” 

“Okay…” Daniel adverts his eyes from Seongwoo as he takes another deep breath and tries to stop more tears from streaming down his cheeks. “Won’t smile – smile then.” 

“Good,” he snorts, one of his hands caressing Daniel’s back. “Do you… want to talk about why you’re crying in the middle of the night on our kitchen floor or do you just want me to ignore this ever happened? I’m good with both, really, just tell me whatever you want me to do, dude.” 

Daniel seems to consider both options for a bit and stays quiet for a few minutes. 

“My father – it’s uhm… his death anniversary,” Daniel suddenly blurts out. “I don’t really remember much of him, just – just that he was a hybrid and everyone loved – loved him a lot, you know? He – He used to play with me and he taught me all – all about human kind and other hybrids – always comforted me when I – I got hurt or had a nightmare or – or just wanted to talk and I just… I just really, really miss him.” 

Seongwoo doesn’t know how to reply to any of that, he was sincerely not prepared for Daniel to _actually_ open up to him, so he just stares at Daniel for a few minutes with his mouth wide open before he clamps it shut and _properly_ hugs Daniel to his chest. 

“I’m… If I’m honest, I’m speechless right but uhm…” he mumbles right into Daniel’s ear. “I’m sure that, wherever he is right now, he is very proud to have you as his son and that he loves you a lot.” 

(Daniel hugs Seongwoo for a while more and then thanks Seongwoo for his kind words as he wipes away some stray tears. 

Seongwoo dislikes how seeing Daniel like this tugs at all of his heart strings and makes him want to pull Daniel back into his arms so he can hold him for a few more minutes, so that he can hopefully fight off all of Daniel’s sorrows and protect him from the world.) 

**5: He is too nice**

“Daniel, can I borrow your shirt?” Jisung hollers from the bathroom. 

“Of course!” 

“That’s your last clean shirt though?” Seongwoo replies, turning away from his laptop just in time to see Daniel undressing, his sculptured abs coming into his sight. 

“It’s okay, I’ll just walk around shirtless until I get the laundry done,” Daniel shrugs. 

“It’s fucking freezing, Daniel, you’re going to get sick,” Minhyun helpfully supplies from where he is sitting next to Seongwoo on the couch. 

“I’m not, it’s fine, Jisung needs it more, anyway,” Daniel smiles. 

*** 

“Hey dude, we are in the same class, I think. Your name is Daniel, right? Can you print out all your notes from the lecture for me?” a random guy asks, interrupting their group’s lunch. 

“Yeah, no problem!” Daniel answers with a nod. 

Seongwoo glares at the dude that looks like he has eaten a few pot brownies too many. He could have added a “please” at least. 

*** 

Seongwoo is sitting on the couch, feet on the table and blanket wrapped around his shoulders when he hears a crash from inside of Daniel’s room, his ears perking up at the loud sound, and Daniel rushes out of his own room, a half-eaten bread in his mouth and his laptop in his hands. 

“What are you doing?” he asks with a confused frown now on his face. 

Daniel doesn’t answer though, only rushes to put the laptop on the table, forcing Seongwoo to put down his feet, and running off to the kitchen.When he comes back – bread gone and a jelly in his mouth instead – Daniel starts to type away on his laptop immediately, still completely ignoring Seongwoo’s question. 

Since he is being ignored, Seongwoo decides to do the same. 

He ignores _all_ of Daniel’s distressed whines, his tail hitting Seongwoo’s thigh every time he somehow gets stuck on whatever the heck he is doing and even ignores it when Daniel leans back and wiggles his way in between of Seongwoo’s leg, his body radiating a comfortable warmth on Seongwoo’s limbs. 

Seongwoo can’t, however, keep ignoring him when Daniel moans defeatedly for the third time in less than a minute so he grumbles, puts his hands on Daniel’s shoulder, leans forward and presses his legs together to get Daniel’s attention. 

And, oh, he does get it. 

Daniel jumps in his seat and looks up at him, big eyes zeroing in on Seongwoo’s as he ceases his typing and whines instantly. 

He blinks a few times, realizes how close they are (if Seongwoo were to move even just one inch closer, their noses would bop and their lips would meet in an kiss – he ignores how much the statement makes a happy feeling settle all over his body and makes his heart thunder against his chest) and then awkwardly clears his throat, looking away and back towards the TV instead. 

“What’s wrong?” Seongwoo asks – he hates how stilted and dumb he sounds, Daniel shouldn’t affect him _like this_ , what the fuck? 

“Nothing…” Daniel replies and worries at his lip. 

Seongwoo glares at him before his gaze softens when he sees how Daniel is fidgeting with his hands and his tail has moved so that it’s between his legs. 

“What are you doing that’s getting you so frustrated anyways?” he says. 

Daniel looks from Seongwoo, to his laptop and then back to Seongwoo and sighs, pressing his back further into the couch in order to sit closer to Seongwoo. It seems as if he is seeking comfort so Seongwoo begrudgingly gives in and starts to run his finger through Daniel’s hair, massaging Daniel’s scalp softly. 

“I’m… I’m writing Jihoon’s modern dancing in the eighties assignment?” Daniel responds. “I know I shouldn’t be doing it but – but he got sick, forgot all about it and has only until midnight to send it in so he asked me to help him out and I… I couldn’t say no…” 

“Of course, you couldn’t,” Seongwoo sighs. “How long is the essay supposed to be and how much time is left before midnight?” 

“We?” Daniel repeats and looks up at Seongwoo with an adoring gaze. 

“Yes. We,” Seongwoo replies, taking his hands off of Daniel’s head and feeling around on the couch for the remote control, switching off the TV once he finds it. “Will you answer my questions now?” 

“Uh… Ten pages? And we still have about three hours left,” Daniel tells him with a bright smile. “Thank you so much, Seongwoo.” 

“No problem, dude,” he replies. 

Seongwoo makes grabby hands for the laptop and Daniel hands it to him, letting Seongwoo put it on his lap so that he can read through everything Daniel has already written. Daniel also gets off of the floor and sits down next to Seongwoo, his side touching Seongwoo’s right arm, and rests his head on Seongwoo’s shoulder. 

*** 

(They spent the whole three hours researching and writing the essay. Seongwoo hates how Daniel is too nice, how he always gets himself into messes unnecessarily and how he always lets himself be dragged into Daniel’s messes, too. 

But he can’t deny that the way Daniel looks at him with sincere and thankful eyes is enough to make up for all the troubles he has to go through.) 

**6: He can easily make Seongwoo happy**

Seongwoo’s life seems to be pretty shitty lately – not only had one of his co-workers suddenly not shown up to his shift, forcing Seongwoo to stay for another three hours until Jisung _finally_ found a replacement for the asshole, but his father had also called, drunk and out of his mind, crying and yelling about how Seongwoo had not wanted become a pastor like him, why Seongwoo just “had to take after your mother and be a cat hybrid” and “on top of that you even dare to be gay and not bring an offspring to the sacred Ong family _”_. 

So yeah, his life sucks. 

Hence, the only right thing to do when you’re feeling sad and stupid is to go buy some drinks and get mindlessly fucked up only to then probably cry yourself to sleep over. 

*** 

He is happily buzzed and watching some random drama on TV while throwing popcorn at the television every time it gets too cheesy when Daniel comes in through the door, a bright and _oh so beautiful_ smile gracing his lips as he walks to the couch, throwing his backpack mindlessly onto the floor, shrugging his jacket off and then plopping down next to Seongwoo. 

“Can I have a sip of the beer?” Daniel asks, eyes shining with hope. 

Seongwoo doesn’t verbally reply, but he does nod in approval. He has had enough of the beer anyway. 

His tongue darts out to lick his lips as he reaches out for the soju and pours himself a glass only to immediately do a one-shot, the liquid pleasantly burning his throat. 

“Tough day?” Daniel leans back on the couch and sends a warm smile his way – Seongwoo mentally cackles when he sees him try to pretend to be watching the drama, he knows for a fact Daniel doesn’t like romantic shows. 

“You could say that,” Seongwoo replies, pouring himself another glass. 

“We should talk about it then,” Daniel suggests, turning his body towards Seongwoo, hands coming up to rest on Seongwoo’s knees, and looks at Seongwoo with an encouraging smile. “It’s always good to talk about your feelings, sort them out and stuff!” 

“Yeah, I’d rather not,” he laughs sarcastically and oh woops, here comes another small glass of soju for him. “I don’t do feelings, you see.” 

“Everybody does feelings, though,” Daniel retorts. 

“Psychopaths don’t. Don’t worry though, I’m not going to murder you or scratch your face up in your sleep,” Seongwoo deadpans – he wants to laugh at the way Daniel looks taken aback for a second before he snorts and laughs incredulously. 

A warm, almost content feeling settles at the pit of Seongwoo’s stomach at the thought that Daniel is laughing _because of him_. 

“Really don’t want to talk about it?” Daniel inquires, a serious look suddenly overtaking his normally lively and playful features. “I’m always here if you want to talk about anything.” 

“Nah,” Seongwoo shakes his head and tries to suppress a smile. “I’m good.” 

(Daniel doesn’t need to know that just him sitting next to Seongwoo, giggling whenever Seongwoo decides to throw the popcorn again, is enough to cheer Seongwoo up. 

Seongwoo hates a lot of things. 

But he especially hates how much Daniel’s stupidly goofy smiles, earnest worry and cute face can make his heart feel at ease and content in a matter of seconds.) 

**7: How he comes into Seongwoo’s bed whenever there’s a thunderstorm**

Seongwoo stops right in front of his apartment door and shivers, his tail wrapping around his waist as he tries to warm himself up a little bit – he had, for once in his life, forgotten to watch the weather forecast the night before thanks to Jaehwan insisting on going to grab some drinks together and missed them saying that a big, nasty thunderstorm would be happening and so, he had gotten absolutely _drenched_ on his way back home from the coffee shop. 

He hears thunder roar outside as he opens the door to his apartment and shrugs off his jacket. Seongwoo drags himself to his room and hurries in his step so that he can finally get out of his stupidly wet clothes. 

“Oh my fucking God!” he yells when he comes into his bedroom and sees that no, it’s not empty like it’s supposed to be. 

Instead there is a quivering lump under his blanket and Daniel’s trademark fluffy, light brown tail and ears are peeking out from it. Seongwoo can hear silent sniffles and every time there is even the slightest of noise from the storm outside, Daniel flinches so bad Seongwoo’s bed creaks. 

Seongwoo sighs and makes a quickly undresses himself, throwing the clothes into the hamper and putting on his pajama, before he slides under the blankets, too. 

Daniel yelps at his presence but then relax once he notices it’s Seongwoo. 

He puts a hand on Daniel’s shoulder and tugs at it, whispering for him to turn around so that he is facing Seongwoo. Daniel complies easily enough, even going as far as to inch closer and bury his nose in the crook of Seongwoo’s neck, nosing along it as Daniel tries to find comfort in Seongwoo’s presence. 

“You really have to stop getting scared at thunderstorms, I understand that it’s a doggy thing but – “ Daniel jumps at another thunder and clings onto Seongwoo, arms wrapping around Seongwoo’s waist and gripping onto the soft fabric of Seongwoo’s shirt tightly. “Okay, okay…. Uh…. Want a hug?” 

“Yes…” Daniel mumbles against Seongwoo’s skin, making a shudder run down Seongwoo’s spine. “Please.” 

“Get… in here then?” 

Seongwoo opens his arms wide and then envelopes him in a hug and puts his tail over Daniel’s waist, tugging him even closer to himself and starting to rub soothing circles on Daniel’s back, humming softly to the pitter patter of the rain. 

This isn’t the first time _this_ has happened, ever since Daniel moved in almost a year ago, he had developed the habit of coming into Seongwoo’s room whenever there was a storm. 

At first, he had sat silently on the floor, wearily looking around and trying to distract himself while Seongwoo brooded on his bed, frustrated that the dog hybrid had come into his personal space. 

Then, at an especially bad thunderstorm Daniel had migrated onto Seongwoo’s bed, balling the sheets in his hand so hard, Seongwoo had to reach out and coax him to let go. 

It became a habit for Seongwoo to comfort Daniel during storms then, sometimes when Daniel got too worked up even using skinship to calm him down like right now. He doesn’t know why or when Daniel’s fear for thunderstorms started but even Seongwoo, a cold hearted and bitchy feline, just can’t let him suffer alone. 

Whenever Daniel is hurting there is just something – something that hurts Seongwoo, too. Something that makes him go angry, makes him want to get whoever made him hurt like that and smack some sense into them. 

“Do you think it’s going to be over soon?” Daniel asks, voice unusually gentle and quiet. 

“I don’t know, didn’t watch the weather forecast yesterday,” Seongwoo replies as he tries to peer down at Daniel, he can’t really see anything besides a mop of hair, so he instead decides to gaze out the window. 

“Can I stay with you while it lasts?” Daniel says and looks up, making Seongwoo’s eyes automatically look back down at him to meet his eyes. “I’m – I’m really scared.” 

“I know you’re scared, was pretty obvious,” Seongwoo says and huffs out a laugh. “If you haven’t noticed, I’m hugging you, I think that’s pretty much an invitation to stay the night, dude. You always stay anyway.” 

When Seongwoo looks down at Daniel again, he notices that Daniel now has a small smile grazing his lips. Daniel’s hand suddenly pops up from under the blanket and one of his fingers pokes Seongwoo’s cheek, the soft, almost fond smile, on his own face disappearing at the touch. 

“We’ve been living together for a few months and I think it’s like only the fifth time I’ve seen you smile _only_ at me,” Daniel giggles. “You should do it more often!” 

“Why? Does it make your heart flutter or something?” Seongwoo jokes. 

“N-No, not at all,” Daniel responds, a deep red hue settling on his cheeks as he looks away from Seongwoo in embarrassment. “I’m just saying you should do it more often, makes you seem brighter and friendlier and just… overall more handsome and – “ 

Daniel’s nervous rambling is interrupted by another thunder, which makes Daniel jump slightly and get a good grasp of Seongwoo’s shirt again as he looks out of the window with wide, terrified eyes. Seongwoo’s hands strokes up and down Daniel’s arms comfortingly and his other hand moves up to Daniel’s head, his fingers threading through Daniel’s soft hair just as Daniel’s tail comes to rest on top of Seongwoo’s leg. 

They continue cuddling or hugging or whatever it is they are doing for a while, they do it for so long, Seongwoo’s eyes slowly start to get heavy with sleep. He is just about to fall asleep when Daniel moves his _cold, cold, cold_ feet up Seongwoo’s leg, making his tail spring up in discomfort and an uncomfortable shiver run through his body, goosebumps appearing all over his skin. 

Seongwoo hates Kang Daniel and his cold as heck feet. 

**8: He is too touchy**

Seongwoo looks over the rim of his laptop while sitting in the library and stares at Daniel, who is a few tables further down. He can clearly see how Daniel is sprawled all over Minhyun as he whines and pouts. 

He scowls, shuts his laptop closed and leaves. 

*** 

“Are you going to hug me and bury your head into my neck every time we greet each other now?” Minhyun laughs as he pats Daniel’s shoulder with a hearty laugh. 

Seongwoo crosses his arm over his chest and impatiently taps his foot against the floor as he tries to ignore their little interaction the best way he can. He still side eyes them as Daniel’s happy wags behind him and Minhyun goes on to call Daniel “pup” for the ten thousandth time. 

He knows it shouldn’t bother him. 

Minhyun and Daniel are only friends after all, skinship comes naturally to the both of them (honestly, they’re both the touchiest people Seongwoo has met in his entire life besides maybe his grandmother) but it somehow still _does_ and it drives him insane and it makes his gut twist and a scowl appear on his face and yeah – just overall makes him feel grumpy and jealous and shitty. 

*** 

He pouts into his book and readjusts his glasses as he reads a paragraph of his human psychology book for the third time, still not being able to understand what it means. 

“Having trouble?” Jaehwan plops down in front of him with a smirk. 

“What does it look like to you, idiot?” Seongwoo grumbles and glares at him, nose twitching when he smells Daniel and Minhyun’s scent coming from the other end of the cafeteria. “Where are the rest and why are they not here?” 

“Oh, you mean Minhyun and your boyfriend?” Jaehwan teases him as he pops a piece of meat into his mouth. 

“He is not my boyfriend,” he denies immediately. 

“Sure thing bro, you just glare at everybody who touches him and get anxious whenever he is not around because he is your oh so beloved good friend and roommate, right?” Jaehwan cackles. “And they are getting food, by the way, Minhyun didn’t cook lunch today. They are probably all over each other too.” 

“I don’t do either of those things, fuck you,” Seongwoo hisses, tail swinging from side to side. 

He scans through the cafeteria and discovers them, indeed being all touchy and cuddly and _intimate_ as they wait in the queue. Seongwoo’s pout and glare intensifies even more when Minhyun puts a hand on Daniel’s nape and pulls him closer so that he is all pressed up against Minhyun’s side. 

“Aw, are you getting jealous again?” Jaehwan sing-songs. “Does pretty, little Seongwoo want some attention from his favourite puppy too?” 

“I’m going to murder you,” he threatens but Jaehwan only snorts in return. 

“You’d miss me too much, _baby_ ,” Jaehwan makes exaggerated kissy faces at him for the a good five minutes before Seongwoo has enough and smacks him on the forehead. 

“Are you guys flirting again?” Minhyun wiggles his eyebrow as he takes a seat beside Jaehwan. 

Daniel walks around the table so that he is sitting next to Seongwoo, sending him a cute smile his way. Seongwoo doesn’t respond the smile though, instead he crinkles his nose at the way Minhyun’s scent is coming off of Daniel in waves. 

“You stink,” he tells Daniel with a scowl. 

“What?” Daniel looks at him with wide eyes before he proceeds to lift his arm and sniff at his armpits. “I don’t smell anything out of the normal though?” 

“You still stink,” Seongwoo mutters, a pout making its way onto his lips again. 

“Want me to give him some of my deodorant?” Minhyun suggests with a frown. 

“No!” he exclaims way too fast, his three friends turning to look at him with both, confused and amused looks. “No, it’s fine, I’ll give just him my cologne.” 

He bends down, takes his backpack and rummages in it for a few seconds before he woops in victory when he finally finds it. Seongwoo hands the cologne over to Daniel wordlessly and sighs in satisfaction when Daniel takes it with a mumbled “thanks!”. 

As soon as the mix of their scents hits his nose, he can’t help but smile – Seongwoo’s perfume and Daniel’s natural scent do smell pretty awesome when put together. 

The smile, however, doesn’t stay long because soon enough Minhyun is moving to sit down next to Daniel, saying that sitting next to Jaehwan “is annoying” and that he needs a break from “Jaehwan’s loud, piercing laughter” – Seongwoo understands but he still huffs in annoyance when Minhyun puts a hand on Daniel’s shoulder and Daniel leans into the touch without a second thought. 

Seongwoo hates Daniel and how he easily lets himself be touched by others, hates how Daniel smells when his scent mixes with the one of other people that are not Seongwoo and most importantly, he hates how it bothers him so much every time he smells those _other people_ on Daniel. 

**9: He makes Seongwoo’s heart go crazy**

“Seongwoo?” Daniel peers into his room after having knocked twice and Seongwoo looks up at him with a raised eyebrow. “I think we have to go grocery shopping – we, uh, just have some tuna left.” 

“Shit, really?” he asks, standing up from his bed. “Let’s go then.” 

*** 

They normally don’t grocery shop together. 

Each of them just buys whatever they need and puts their name on it unless it’s a basic ingredient like rice or egg, then they take turns to buy them but there are times, like this one, when both of them forget that food even exists and their apartment is completely empty of food. 

The first time they had gone together Seongwoo had almost had a heart attack watching everything that Daniel was buying – he was no health freak, he ate his fair share of junk food and candies, Daniel, however, seemed to only pick unhealthy food, not even picking up a single vegetable. It was a fucking miracle Daniel’s body was as well-built as it was with everything he ate. 

With time though, he just learnt to silently and sneakily put some of the candies back without Daniel noticing, just like he is doing right now, or he starts to power walk so that the dog hybrid can’t take another bag if he doesn’t want to be left alone. 

Daniel dumps another pack of strawberry gummies into their cart but as soon as he turns around, Seongwoo hastily reaches out for it and throws it back to its place on the shelve, mentally cackling when Daniel doesn’t realize what Seongwoo had just done. 

“Shouldn’t you buy something other than, you know, candy?” Seongwoo asks. 

He bounces up to Seongwoo’s side, tail wagging happily behind him, and shakes his head. Seongwoo snorts in response to his reaction and tightens his grip on the cart, starting to walk faster. 

Normally Daniel startles and runs after Seongwoo when he realizes that Seongwoo has upped his tempo, this time, however, he catches up to Seongwoo, presses his chest to Seongwoo’s back and puts his hands on the cart’s handles to stop it from moving further. 

Seongwoo tenses at the touch, body really aware of all the places that Daniel is touching, as his heart starts to hammer in his chest. 

“Slow down,” Daniel whines right into Seongwoo’s ear. “I need to find my favourite bonbons and I can’t do that if I see you walking away from me so please walk slowly, yeah?” 

A blush starts to spread on Seongwoo’s cheek when Daniel’s lips unintentionally brush against his ear, making him unable to properly answer with words so he just nods and stays in place. Daniel laughs happily before going to search for his stupid candy. 

*** 

“It’s suddenly gotten colder, huh?” Daniel mutters when they come out of the supermarket. 

“Yeah,” Seongwoo agrees as he stops to look up at the sky, shivering slightly. “Judging by the dark clouds it looks like it even will be raining soon so we should better hurry up, we don’t want to get drenched.” 

He is about to keep on walking while holding tightly onto the two heavy grocery bags when Daniel’s fingers curl softly around Seongwoo’s wrist, stopping him in his track. Seongwoo raises in eyes in confusion and is about to open his mouth to ask why the heck they’re still standing in the middle of the street when it’s obviously about to start pouring when Daniel suddenly slips something over his head. 

Seongwoo notices after a few seconds – when Daniel has pulled the fabric down and forces his hands through the sleeves the best he can – that Daniel had just wordlessly giving Seongwoo his hoodie. 

“Better,” Daniel grins as he takes the hood of the sweater and puts it on top of Seongwoo’s black ears. 

Daniel starts walking then, humming happily as he skips forward along the asphalt. Seongwoo stays behind for a second, unconsciously burying his nose into the sweater and smiling contently, his heart skipping a beat. 

**10: Seongwoo is utterly and undeniably in love with him**

**hwangemperor**

Is your shift over? Make sure to buy Daniel some soup 

**catong**

why would he need some soup? 

and no, my shift is not over 

still 30 mins left 

**hwangemperor**

I think he is sick 

He hasn’t stopped sneezing since we got to the library 

So make sure to buy some for him 

**catong**

what are u doing in the library together? 

and how sick is sick? 

like really sick? 

or just lowkey sick? 

**hwangemperor**

Calm down 

Turn your protective boyfriend mode off too 

He will be fine, probably just a cold 

Just buy him the soup 

**catong**

im not his bf 

and im not being protective either 

shut up 

*** 

When Seongwoo gets home with a bag of Daniel’s favourite take-out soup from the Italian place near campus in his hands, he hurriedly shrugs off his shoes and searches for Daniel. 

He finds him sitting on the couch with Seongwoo’s favourite blanket wrapped around him. Seongwoo tries not to smile at how the air is a mix of both of their scents, his tail standing high in the air as he goes towards him. 

Seongwoo is glad that he walks lightly when he hears Daniel’s evened out breathing. 

Daniel’s face is relaxed, his nose red and his hair a mess – Seongwoo squirms uncomfortably when he feels something akin to fondness settle in his body. He is slouched on the couch, his head in a weird angle and his feet tucked under himself. 

He puts the take-out bag on top of the table and then goes back to look at Daniel, his hand automatically reaching out to rake his finger through Daniel’s hair softly, Daniel leaning into the touch even in his sleep and random words coming out of his mouth, making Seongwoo huff out a laugh. 

“You’re an idiot,” he whispers, his voice sounding far gentler and fonder than he had expected it to. 

“’M not,” Daniel replies, startling Seongwoo. 

Seongwoo clears his throat awkwardly, takes a step back and removes his hand from Daniel’s head immediately. Daniel, however, doesn’t seem happy at that and opens his eyes just to glare at Seongwoo with a pout on his lips – he is the definition of an angry puppy and Seongwoo should really not be finding this cute. 

“Pet me,” Daniel demands without hesitation. 

He frees himself from the blankets and makes grabby hands at Seongwoo, who makes a show of rolling his eyes and snorting to seem annoyed at the request. 

“Someone’s bossy,” he remarks with an unimpressed look, shrugging his jacket off and throwing it onto the other side of the couch, before he complies to Daniel’s request by sitting down and going back to caressing his hair. “Minhyun told me to get you soup so you can eat that whenever you want.” 

“Don’t want to eat,” Daniel says, hand tugging at Seongwoo’s shirt and beckoning him to come closer. “I’m cold.” 

“What do you want me to about that, huh?” Seongwoo asks but nonetheless scoots nearer towards Daniel. 

“Let me borrow your warmth,” he requests with a giggle. “Or get me another blanket.” 

“You want me to get up after just sitting down?” Seongwoo laughs sarcastically and looks down to meet Daniel’s eyes. “There’s no way in hell, why would I even do that?” 

“Because you _love_ me,” Daniel responds without hesitation, a small smile on his lips. 

Seongwoo’s hand stops petting Daniel and his eyes widen in shock at the statement because what? Where had Daniel even gotten that totally not true idea? 

He doesn’t love Daniel! Just because Seongwoo comforts Daniel and is slightly sensible about his scent mixing with that of others and maybe also hates it when he is too touchy and lets him have his favourite resting spot, even goes as far as to cover him up in a blanket, and goes out of his way to buy him his favourite soup because he is sick doesn’t mean that he is _in love_. 

“Minhyun blurted it out today, said he was tired of you acting like my boyfriend without actually making a move,” Daniel giggles. “Said you’re in love with me.” 

“First of all, Minhyun’s an idiot!” Seongwoo says defensively “And secondly, I – I never told him I was in love with you!” 

“So you aren’t?” Daniel’s face falls immediately. 

“So I am not what?” he licks his lips nervously as he looks away from Daniel, waves of embarrassment washing over his whole body. 

“So you aren’t in love with me?” 

“I mean – I… No? I don’t know? Maybe? Probably?” Seongwoo replies unsurely. “Like maybe I treat you slightly better than others and maybe my heart does stupid thinks whenever you do something nice, maybe I’m fond of you without a real reason, maybe I let you touch me way more than others but – but – does that mean I’m in love with you, I don’t know – this is embarrassing, fuck – “ 

Daniel shuts him up by cupping his cheeks and kissing him. Seongwoo automatically responds to it, his hands moving to grip tightly onto the ends of the blanket to press Daniel even closer towards himself. 

When the kiss ends, Daniel breathing heavily as he smiles at him brightly, Seongwoo’s eyes go even wide again and his heart starts to thunder inside of his chest because what – what does this even mean? 

“W-What?” 

“I’m in love with you, too, if that helps you figure things out,” Daniel laughs but it turns into a coughing fit and Seongwoo can’t help but rub his back in circular motions to calm him down. 

“You’re in love with me?” Seongwoo repeats. 

“Yeah,” Daniel’s voice sounds rougher now and it makes Seongwoo frown in worry. 

Seongwoo stays silent for a while after that, letting everything settle in in his brain – he doesn’t have a clue what’s going on, what he is feeling, what he wants to say to Daniel. 

Objectively speaking, if he really thinks about it, he knows he treats Daniel differently, maybe cares for him more than for most of his friends, cares for him in a different way and also acts differently towards him but – but is he really in love with the person he has been trying to convince himself he hates so much over the past few months? 

He realizes that yes, yes he probably is. 

It makes sense, makes all the puzzle pieces fit together – the undeniable fondness he feels for Daniel, how much attention he pays to whatever Daniel does, how he goes out of his way to help Daniel, how crazy his heart goes whenever Daniel touches him in some kind of way. 

“Hey,” Daniel cups Seongwoo’s cheeks with his cold hands and smiles at him. “You okay?” 

“I’m in love with you…” Seongwoo mumbles. “I’m in love with you, oh my God!” 

Daniel giggles at how Seongwoo ruffles his hair and rubs his face in exasperation, of fucking course Seongwoo would be in love with Daniel, cute, handsome Daniel that drives him up the walls and makes him want to protect him from the world. 

“Apparently yes, you are,” Daniel smiles. 

They are quite for another few minutes, Seongwoo groaning every once in a while, because he is an absolute idiot, fuck, fuck. 

“Now that we settled that, can we… maybe… do the kissing again?” Daniel asks him shyly. 

“Uh… yes… please,” Seongwoo, after a very serious inner debate over how much he cares about getting sick after making out with Daniel (which is nothing at all because kissing Daniel was nice as fuck), laughs nervously. 

Daniel doesn’t even hesitate a second and readily climbs on top of Seongwoo’s lap, making sure to wrap the blanket over the both of them, and peppers Seongwoo’s face with kisses before leaning in and kissing him properly on the lips. 

Seongwoo hums happily into the kiss and thinks that, hey, he is an absolute idiot but it’s okay because he now is an idiot with a boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, marie im so sorry this is literally a shit fest but still, i hope you made it out alive and i hope you had a great day and that you ate your sachertorte and just yeah.... haPPY BIRTHDAY
> 
> this is not beta'd nor did i read through it, so im sorry for any major errors or typos! thank you so much for reading it and any kind of comments are appreciated! 
> 
> also here is S.O.S. [twitter](https://twitter.com/ongnielsos) and our [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ongnielsos) acc, you can send us prompts on the cc if you want!
> 
> if you're interested you can come scream at me at:  
> \- [my twitter ](https://twitter.com/ultsongnieI)  
> \- [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/ongsniel)
> 
> thank you for reading this! ily! aGAIN HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARIE


End file.
